


Keeping Warm

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, M/M, Snow, Winter, nothing like sex to keep out the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because camping in freezing weather is ridiculous, right? (Even though I've always secretly wanted to do it.)</p></blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

It was winter in northern Washington State, the coldest in a century. Dean and Cas were visiting the state on a job, but they finished it earlier than they expected. They were driving in the Impala now on the frosty roads. The street was empty, no one wanted to drive in this kind of weather. Currently they were driving through a forest. The road wound through the trees, meandering like a long snake in green grass.

Cas was gazing out the window, his eyes glazed over in thought. The trees passing by blurred together into a wave of brown and green and white. His forehead rested against the freezing glass of the window; his hands were folded over his knees. Dean stared straight ahead, hands resting on the wheel, miniscule movements guiding the car down the winding pathway.

Cas glimpsed a clearing through the trees and an idea came to him suddenly. "Dean," he said, turning to the man, "We should camp out here."

"Why the hell would we do that," Dean asked, incredulous.

"Because it's going to be a lovely night."

"If by lovely you mean freezing."

"We'll make a fire, wear parkas."

"We don't even have a tent."

Cas disappeared and reappeared again, holding a duffel bag in his lap. "Now we do," he said, smiling. "And there are parkas and balaclavas from Russia in the trunk."

"Okay," Dean said as he pulled over, "If you want."

The pair exited the car. Dean shivered as he opened the trunk and pulled out the new fur parkas he found inside. He put one on and handed the other to Cas, who promptly followed suit.

"I saw a clearing a little while back," Cas said, still beaming despite the freezing weather.

Dean, unable to resist Cas's enthusiasm, smiled and followed Cas into the forest. Cas melted the snow in front of them to form a clear, if damp, path. They trekked through the forest and soon arrived at the small clearing. Cas melted the snow to form a perfect circle, then dried it, so it wasn't so muddy.

They set up camp and made a huge fire. They sat by fire in their parkas and just talked. They talked for hours, even forgot about dinner. Later they kissed softly in the campfire light. They fell down and Cas loomed over Dean. The air was freezing but they didn't feel it. They moved to the tent and spent the night finding other ways to keep warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Because camping in freezing weather is ridiculous, right? (Even though I've always secretly wanted to do it.)


End file.
